


Sights Unseen: The Enemy Within

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 The Enemy Within, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments from SG1's "The Enemy Within."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: The Enemy Within

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my [Great SyFy Rewatch](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/293285.html), I'm writing a drabble for each (or most) episode of SG1 as I watch them. Lots of background, lots of head!canons, with eventual aim toward Sam/Jack. It's also sort of distant, distant background to my [Ancient!John](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11336) series, but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in ["Fratris Filii"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306512).

**5 August, 1997 – Stargate Command, Earth, Milky Way**

"I have heard that Major Carter was injured."

Since no one on the base seems willing to tell Teal'c anything and Jack certainly doesn't recall mentioning it, "Daniel is such a blabbermouth. Yeah, Kawalsky knocked her into a wall when he took her hostage. She's got a concussion, but Daniel says she'll be fine."

"Doctor Jackson says? You mean you have not visited her yourself, O'Neill?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Even among the Jaffa, it is considered appropriate for a commanding officer to visit a wounded soldier."

"She's not injured," Jack protests. "It's just a concussion. She's probably already out of the infirmary." It's one thing to pop in on Kawalsky, who's really sick. It's another to pop in on a female subordinate officer, who barley has a bump on her head. The first is expected. The second leads very quickly to wagging tongues, which is something no one's career needs.

"If so you say, O'Neill." There's a level of judgment in his tone that Jack hadn't realized was possible on this planet. Maybe it's an alien thing.

"Ah, jeez. Fine. Don't say I never did anything for you."

* * *

Daniel is already there when he gets to the infirmary. For some reason, this rubs Jack the wrong way. He's seen the pair talking in the halls and sharing tables in the mess and he really, really doesn't like the idea of his nerds buddying up. It'll only make things even more insufferable for the normal people – the ones who can't speak twelve dozen different languages and don’t have big, fancy degrees in rocket science and whatnot.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal of it," he hears Daniel say. "So you got knocked out. You throw anyone that hard into a wall and they'll pass out, too."

"It's not that. It's just, I've been here not even two weeks, and I've been taken hostage twice."

"We all got taken hostage the first time. That one doesn't count."

"Fine," Carter says, partially fond and partially exasperated, "but I still got taken hostage. The Colonel is not going to want someone on his team that he has to rescue every other mission."

Snorting, "I saw the security tapes, Sam. Sure, you got taken hostage, but you fought back. If you hadn't been thrown into that wall, you might have escaped. The only thing that says is you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, not that you don't deserve to be on the team."

"I'm not so sure the Colonel will see it that way."

Jack quietly withdraws. Sure, he'd been hard on Carter at first, but she'd shown her worth on Abydos and Chulak. She is worth keeping around. And, okay, maybe he might not have said it, but he shouldn't have to. If he wanted her gone, she'd be gone. End of story.

Looks like he's going to have to try a lot harder at making this team thing work than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks be to ParadoxR, who tracked me across the internet to beta this.


End file.
